Just Try
by ElyseexD
Summary: "You have no idea what it is like to love someone for no reason! You have never loved anyone but yourself! I refuse to ever let that pain happen to me again...because I just couldn't handle to lose you too." "You done now? Because I have a few things to say too..." HI! This is my first ever Fanfic, and it is based on my FAV couple Laxus and Lucy! Let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

I should have seen it from the start. Happiness isn't given to everyone.

Sure we all have happy moments in our life, but some of us can't help but think that the bad always finds a way to make the happy moments seem not so...well happy. After losing so many of those that I love, why would I think that I could make him stay forever? Honestly why would he want to stay forever.

It may be a bright and sunny day outside, but all I can see is rain. Maybe it is just the tears I can't stop shedding. I haven't been to the guild in weeks. I haven't seen any of my friends in weeks. Mavis knows the last time I smiled. Leo and Virgo are the only form of the world I have even glimpsed at, I dont even let the sun shine in anymore. Only the small rays of light that come through the edges of the curtain add a little bit of light into my room. I can't even call this my room. I have been staying at an inn located in a little village called Emerald. A place few know of, and even fewer people want to travel too.

I know I can't stay like this forever, soon the money I have been saving will run out. I need to face reality sooner or later. Yet I don't want to do anything, not until I can get that damn day out of my head.

* * *

><p>HI! So this is my first time at a story since I was in High school so lets see how this goes. I have a huge LOVE for LAXLU so i figured there would be no better way then to <em>maybe<em> start writing Fanfics then with one about them! Now I know this seems gloomy, but don't worry it wont stay like that. I am a firm believer in happy endings. So this is the intro, let me know what you all think.

Thanks & Love

ElyseeXP


	2. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Fairy Tail, just the ideas that made this story.

So this is kinda like a flash back, but we will be staying the "past" for a few chapters. I don't want any confusion, and I don't want to jump around to much.

* * *

><p>I woke up to an empty bed,again. Nastu never seems to be able to stay the night anymore. As much as I might of thrown a fit over him sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night, I miss waking up to the pink hair that barely made its way out of the covers. Maybe its time I figure out what is going on with him. He is my best friend, I can't help but worry about him. I summon Plue to accompany me on my walk to the guild, all the while I can't help but try to think about what it could be that made him pull back so much from me. Now don't get me wrong, we still go on our missions, and him and Happy come over for dinner from time to time, so its not like he is ignoring me. Yet it is in no way even close to how things used to be for us. I wonder if maybe I have changed and just haven't noticted it? Maybe I said something to him that hurt his feeling? As hard as I try I can't seem to recall anything that could of put this wall between us. I love Nastu, I always have. He gave me this wonder place to call home. He was always there when I needed him most. I have to figure this out! I refuse to give up on us!<p>

As I near the guild a warm smile makes it way onto my face. I can hear the laughter from outside, and that is a sound I don't think I could ever tire of. As I open the doors I dodge the flying chairs and Elfman, and make my way to the bar. Setting Plue on the stool next to me I call Mira over. "Good Morning Lucy. What can I get for you today?" She always has that warm smile on her face. No matter what life brings her way. I hope I can be that strong right now. "Plue and I would both like a smoothie please. You haven't by any chance seen Natsu around have you?"

"No. Sorry Lucy I haven't, but don't worry. It's still early, and Natsu is not know to be an early riser."

"You're right, maybe I'll check on the rest of the team while I wait for him."

"Sure thing. Just wait a little bit and I'll be back with your smoothie."

I turn around in my stool while I wait and take in the rowdy morning at the guild. Elfman is telling Jet and Droy that if they were more manly then Levy wouldn't be going on missions with Gajeel. Levy turns bright red while trying to tell her team they are fine how they are, she just wanted to change things up a little bit. This of course fell of deaf ears as the two were now blubbering messes on the floor. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight of the whole thing.

"Here you go Lucy, Plue. I'll make sure to tell Nastu you are looking for him if I catch him before you do." Mira says sweetly while handing me our smoothies.

"Thanks Mira you are the best!" I give her a wink as I make my way over to Erza and Gray. Plue wiggles his way on to the seat next to me and instantly gets to work on his drink, with a smile on my face I turn to look at my team mates. Erza is peacefully eating her cake while Gray has his head in his hand. " Everything alright Gray?" I ask.

"I am just the peace and quite before the headache known as Natsu makes his way here." I let out a laugh which has him lift his head up and smile at me. " I'm actually looking for that menace. I wonder if he will be getting here soon." I sigh causing Erza to finally look up from her cake, giving me a puzzled look.

"Lucy is everything okay? You seem stressed. I hope you know we are always here to talk to you if you need it." Gray just nods his head in agreement. When I wouldn't meet her eyes she took a different approach. " As a member of your team I must Insist you speak to us about your troubles." You can always count on Erza to pick up on things that you sometimes wish she wouldn't. In the end though I end up confessing to my best friends my worries about Natsu. " Ever since the Grand Magic Games he hasn't been himself around me. I understand that it is hard for him, he was there when he saw the future me die. I was there to though, but I know that I can't live just thinking about that. I need to live for me, I have to live for a future I almost never got. I just wish Natsu would talk to me about it. He means so much to me..." I was cut short by the said fire mage as he walked through the door. I exchanged worried glances with the rest of my team as we watched him silently make his way over to us. Natsu was never silent, no matter what he was doing. I wasted no time in trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Natsu I need to speak to you, we can either do it here in front of the guild or we can do it . privately. Just know this we will be speaking. Something is wrong and I can no longer just stand by and watch as my best friend is hurting the way you are!" His eyes widen at my sudden outburst but understanding soon made its way onto his face. "As demanding as ever aren't we Luce? I would rather talk just you and I for now. There is a lot I have to say to you."

Finally! I'm getting somewhere with him. Good or bad I will find out what is wrong, and I will try like hell to fix it! I stand up and lead the way outside, only for Natsu to take my hand and take me off in another direction. "I have the perfect place for us to talk." He informs me, and so I let him lead the way. Anyway it feels nice to have him hold my hand. To my surprise he brought me to the Sakura tree, the same tree he dug up for me so long ago. The memory brought tears to my eyes, what I would give to go back to when life was much simpler.

Both of us sat down under the tree, unable to make eye contact with one another, both of us seemed to be at a loss for words. _You can do this Lucy, you have to! _"Natsu what is going on with you? I am worried sick over you. You are hardly around anymore and when you are its like your head is off on another planet! You are my best friend, and I care so much, but you have to see how you are hurting me! I understand needing time to think, and understand what is going on in your head, but this has been going on for months. It needs to stop now. Please you have to tell me what is going on."

I looked up to see his face showing nothing but worry, with a shaking sigh I wait for him to open up to me. "Luce I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. In fact I've been thinking of all the ways I can stop any of the pain you may feel. I can't get that horrible image out of my head. The way your skin was so pale. I can still hear the sound of your heart slowing down, your breathes becoming shorter. There is not one day that goes by that I can just forget. I know I should be grateful that I have you, and I am! I just can't help but think about you not being around anymore, and that's not something I can deal with very well. So I took some time to myself to think about what it is I can do to protect you better. I think I have figured it out!"

I can't say I am shocked by his words. I knew that this was bothering him, I just never knew how much. I see a small dusting of pink grace his cheeks. Now this should be interesting. What could have the great Natsu Dragneel blushing." Natsu, just what is this idea of yours?"

"Well you see Luce...uumm... well you are one the most important people in my life, and so I can't afford the thought of you not being in my life. So I figured why not just be mine!? This way I can always be around without you getting upset because that's where I should be. By your side!"

Huuhh? "Natsu what in the **world** are you talking about? Be yours?" There is no way, he can not mean what I think he does. No no no. This is Natsu we are talking about. He can't mean _that_. Can he?

"Well yeh Luce. I really thought about it. I already spend most of my time with you. You are someone I can go to for any of my problems. I would give my life to save you, and all I ever want is to see your smile. I love you Lucy. I want to be more then what we are now."

At that point my whole world stopped. He _loves_ me? I love him too, but I have no idea if I love him on that level. It has always been an idea in my head, but I guess I just got so comfortable with the thought of us staying just as we are now, I never stopped to think that this day would really happen. Now that it was here I had no idea what to do. What to say. _How in the world am I suppose to respond to that!_

* * *

><p>(Insert cliffhanger here) MWHAHAHA. Well here we go. Chapter one is all done! I bet this isn't what you imagined. Well don't worry my friends. Laxus isn't here yet, and we still need to figure out what our poor Lucy is going to say to Natsu. Let me know what you think. I will try to have another chapter out by tomorrow night, but no promises! I don't want to be a late updater but life is pretty busy every now and then. Thank you <strong>Terrakion96<strong>, **DeadendAngel4**, **FairyTail555 **for your reviews! Also thank you to all of my followers! Last but not least thank you SeleneJade for reading, and laughing at me. You are lucky I love you so much ;) Well TTFN my friends!


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>I couldn't breath. I can't speak, not with the millions of thoughts I had running through my head. What do I say? What do I do? Taking a shaky breath I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off without so much as a single word being able to come out " NO! Don't answer it now! I know everyone thinks I know nothing about this whole romance thing, and they are kinda right. I don't know much, but I just know deep down that this is something I can't rush. I want you to answer when you are ready. I just had to tell you how I feel Luce. There is more that I have to tell you too, because so much comes into play when you are with a dragonslayer. We can only have one real mate. Only one person can bare our children. We can have many relationships until we find who we are meant for, but once we do it is over. Our life belongs to them."<p>

"This is so much to think about. Too much. Natsu, you are my best friend, I would do almost anything for you. This though, this is too much all at once. I can't, I can't do this right now." With that I got up and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I heard Natsu yelling for me to stop, but I couldn't. I need to get out of here. Thats all that I could think. So much all at once, I'm not even sure what I was suppose to take away from all of that. If I say yes to Natsu then that is it? He is the one I will spend my forever with? I have never even been in a real relationship before, how am I suppose to just give my whole life to the first person that ask for it? A small part of me is just tickled pink by the idea of falling in love with Nastu, it would be like one of those many romance books I have spent far to much time reading. Yet I just have this feeling in my heart telling me that I shouldn't rush this.

I finally started to come to a jog now that I am out of that town. I set a slow pace for myself and made my way to the forest. I just need to be away from people. I don't want any outside influences in my head right now, this is something I need to figure out. At least I need to get a handle on it before I go to someone else for help. Coming upon a small river I take a seat on a stump and try to focus on the main part of my dilemma, Natsu telling me he loves me. I can go back to the whole lifetime mate thing later. With a groan I put my head in my hands and massage my temples with my index fingers.

Yes I like Natsu, that I know for sure. Theses past couple of years that I got to spend with him have been the happiest years of my life. They were pretty god damn terrifying, but they were also the best. I finally wasn't alone anymore. By some grace of god I found Natsu that day, and he showed me a whole new world, one that I only got to read about. One filled with friends, laughter, and adventure. I was living my favorite storybook. Yet I was always missing the romantic part of the story, sometimes it would make me sad but then I just had to remind myself that I still had so much time to find him. Now that the chance that I might of found him was coming out I was scared. Scared that things might change.

What if I wasn't Natsu forever? Worse yet what if he wasn't mine? I have never wanted to hurt anyone let alone my best friend. I could say yes to him, and find out that he isn't who I want to spend the rest of my life with. What if he finds someone else that he thinks would make him happier? There are just so many things that could go wrong.

Yet what if it didn't go wrong? What if he was brought into my life for this reason? I lift my head up to look at the sky. Though not much can make its way through the tree tops I can see that the sky has lost it blue, and has now turned a stormy grey. I can hear the small rattle of thunder in the distance, yet it brings me comfort. Small rain drop hits me right on the cheek and I bring my hand up to wipe it away when more start to come down. I close my eyes and stretch my arms out to my side, just feeling the the little specks of water hit me wherever they please. For the first time since the "news" was broken to me I have felt at peace, hell this might be the first time in months that I have felt this calm and relaxed. I normally run straight home whenever the news of rain is talked about, and right now I have no idea why I would do that. I open my eyes and look around, letting out a small giggle I stand and start twirling around. Maybe this is slightly childish of me, but every now and then we need to be a little childish otherwise we grow cold.

Its a warm summer rain, one that I haven't felt on my skin in a long time. I decide to make my walk back home a slow one so I can enjoy this a little bit longer. A bright flash of light has me stop in my tracks, guess the lightning has finally caught up. Yet I am not afraid, all it does is bring a bigger smile to my face. I feel so alive in this storm. The thought of Natsu being far from my mind, and honestly it is exactly what I need right now.

I take slow steps due to the wet earth floor heading off in the direction I came here in. Well at least thought I came here in. After about five minutes I realize that I am lost. Though the fact only adds to my happiness. Why not just view it as a mini adventure?

After another twenty minutes I come to a stop. I hear twigs snapping at a fast rate, I push myself behind the closest tree and with a hand on my whip I wait for whatever it is to come closer. It's definitely a person, and I have no idea if they were following me or not. The first thought that comes to my mind is that Nastu followed my scent and came here to make sure I was alright, but I quickly dismiss the thought. If Natsu was looking for me he would of made himself known by now.

"Oi, Blondie. Come out from hiding. I'm not going to hurt you." A rough voice says from the other side of the tree. A voice that I knew.

"Laxus, what are you doing out here in this storm?"

He snorts at me " You are one to talk, don't you think? I always come out here whenever I feel a storm coming. I was walking through when I picked up your scent, figured I would make sure you got to where ever it is you wanted to go okay, but when I realized that you had no idea where it was that you were going I figured I would make myself known and see if you need any help."

A small smile graces my lips at the thought of Laxus making sure I was alright. "Thank you Laxus, I am lost, and I would really appreciate the help to get back home." He gives me a small nod and turns away quickly. I think I saw a small dusting of pink on his cheeks, and I let out a small giggle. "Well lets head out now, you'll get sick if you stay in your wet clothes." Without another word he starts heading off, and I am quick to follow.

" So what are you doing out here Blondie? I never really find anyone out here but myself and the wildlife."

" I needed to get away from everyone for a little bit. I needed to clear my head and think about a few things on my own for a little. When the storm started it helped to clear away all of my thoughts, so I wasn't in a rush to leave. It is almost dark soon and I was lost, so thank you for helping me out."

He just keeps on walking, giving me a thumps up but no words. That's okay though, just being here right now in his company gives me a strange calm feeling. With a light bubbly feeling I think to myself that this is a feeling I could get used to.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry I was gone for so long. I just didn't know how I was going to get to where I wanted this story to go! Now I have a pretty good idea that I brought Laxus into the story. I was going to wait for him for a while, but I didn't want to make this into a NALU to much. Now thank you all so much for the follows and reviews! I will be working to get the next chapter to you! Thank you and I love you all!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author note! So I can't get my laptop to work. I had my boyfriend reset the whole thing now I can't even get to the home screen. So this is from my phone. I will not be writing chapters from my phone though. Please be patient I will figure this out soon. Thank you all and love you all so much 3


End file.
